role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Female Muto
Female M.U.T.O. is an RP Character used by AnguirusFTW2013. She is usually with Male/Winged M.U.T.O. in Role-Plays. History FeMuto first hatched in Las Vegas, before destroying it. She then came to San Fransisco with Male Muto before making a nest, which was soon destroyed. She was then defeated by Godzilla 2014. Eventually, she laid eggs again, which were all destroyed by Mechagodzilla 2. After Queen MUTO 's death, she took care of Crowned Muto with Male MUTO. FeMuto fought Anguirus in the Battle of Hong Kong and tied. FeMuto entered the Muto tourney hosted by Okami M.U.T.O.. FeMuto hosted Zardoris's funeral, the Co-host being Anguirus. She was at his grave when Zardoris was revived when Skullwing revived him (as a skeleton). After Okami Muto won by default when the tourney was cancelled, she pushed to continue it, and was very happy when it was, even though it hasn't started yet. FeMuto played SSB4 with Neo Anguirus against Anguirus and Rainbow Dash. She won using her final smash, the PK Starstorm, since she was playing as Lucas. She also helped inflate the balloons with Nirrogeon for the celebration of the Non-Perfect Fetus's creator's death. Eventually FeMuto met Gomora, and became allies/friends with him shortly after. She then helped him, Neo Anguirus, and Anguirus fight Mecha exx Gomora. When there was a thing called the 1/8 project in Equestria, she went to investigate with Nitrogeon, Oxyon, Neo Angy, Angy, and RD. She searched in the caves with Nitro and Oxy. She got frozen. One of Angy's anvils broke the ice, though. She eventually escaped, and helped save the other ponies with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, the only 2 ponies that didn't sign up (Rarity also didn't, but she was on vacation in the RPVerse. She got nabbed anyways when she returned, though.). After rescuing them, she fused with M/W Muto to kill Baltan Omega. She made an atmosphere friendly factory (A factory that made many different things.) at some time, and was nominated for the Nye awards. She was runner-up in the Biology award for using Necromancy, but when Taryn the Heatran and Oxyon were disqualified, she also got a trophy, but she was too late for the big Race. FeMuto was lured to New York City by a Nuclear Plant.When she arrived, the city was destroyed. Not wanting to meet the Kaiju who destroyed it, she quickly absorbed the nuclear energy and gained more power. When Godzilla 2014 appeared, she fled, not wanting to fight him again and thinking that he was the one who had destroyed the city. The one who actually destroyed it was Clayface. She eventually arrived again, but was attacked by Clayface. She fought him with Barubaroi, Frankenstein, and G14. Mid-Battle, she was thrown into a nuclear plant, and was given much more power. She helped Gira trap him and bake him to death. His remains were then thrown of the throat of the world, and the pieces were scattered around skyrim. It was then revealed that he separated himself into 2 smaller versions, so they went to trap him. She called AnguirusFTW2013 to help. They eventually found a weapon to defeat it, so they returned to New York and fought him again. FeMuto was able to distract Clayface and get him into firing range. She soon was asked to help with a Ghost Problem by Hydrogeon and Applejack, but she told them to ask King Boo. She was called to help somewhere with Neo Anguirus, so she came with HokMuto. On the way, she found Pinkie Pie and Gourgeist. She then found the treasure with HokMuto, Gourgeist, Oxyon, AJ, and Hydro. She wished for a palace. Angy later teleported her to Crowned Muto to help her fight a Lunar Dragon, but he was too late. A warrior then appeared...and was killed by Okami. She then fought Trahir in New York with CM, Yui, Okami, HokMuto, and Cyber-Zar. After he escaped, she healed CM after she was injured. Later, she broke a crystal in Sydney and got the Fire Surge. She then broke a yellow crystal in Osaka, gaining the electric surge. She then decided to hunt the remaining crystals for her own purposes, obtaining the Shield, Darkness, Crystal, Radiation and Speed surges. She then reached critical mass, then destroying some more Darkness crystals. She appeared in Tokyo, helping Coyote Tango and AwakeningGoji destroy some haywire military vehicles and Alpha Tremur. She then helped them fight Neo Jet Jaguar. After using her Fire Surge, they retreated. She then left with AwakeningGoji. The three later appeared in London, fighting more wires, Neo Jet Jaguar, and Spiral Shinomura. She then appeared in Osaka with NG4, Godzilla 2012, and Amuzani, finding out how to destroy the crystals without absorbing the energy; by destroying them with buildings or other inanimate objects. After they were all destroyed, she left. Personality FeMuto is nice, helping out other people. She doesn't hold grudges, and generally doesn't dislike many characters. She's really protective of her offspring. She likes to read, usually reading in her free time. Her favorite genre of books are mysteries. She also plays video games sometimes, and her favorite is the Super Smash Bros. Series. Likes and dislikes Likes *Radiation *Fighting (Sometimes) *Making friends *Hanging out with Male M.U.T.O. *Reading *Video Games (Especially Super Smash Bros) Dislikes *Getting beat up *Having her offspring get killed *Having beams get shot down her throat Abilities FeMuto= *Durability - Able to take lots of physical hits before going down. After her defeat at the hands of Godzilla, she has became less vulnerable to energy attacks, specifically Godzilla's Trademark Atomic Breath. *Endurance - Can fight for a long amount of time before getting exhausted. *Strength - Surprising strength for a kaiju, can do a lot of physical damage. *Teeth and Claws *Energy Beam *Electromagnetic Field - Disables electric stuff in a five-mile radius. Stops whenever FeMuto is defeated. *Fast Regeneration *Echo Calls - Can use Echolocation to call to other M.U.T.O.s. Has different calls for different types of M.U.T.O.S. (Okami, Albino, Crowned, Predator, etc.). *Energy Pulse - Can make a pulse of energy. *Can absorb nuclear attacks *Can heal characters with medical stuff |-|Crystal Surges= Fire Surge- *Glows orange *Physical strength is greatly increased *Can fire fire from mouth *Gains resistance to Fire attacks *Can release an extremely powerful red beam from mouth Electrical Surge- *Beams do more damage *Can emit an electric beam *Gains resistance to Electrical attacks *Can release a pulse that deals minor damage and stuns opponents. Shield Surge- *Becomes much more durable, but slower *Resistant to grappling *Can release a pulse that deals a large amount of damage Darkness Surge- *Can attack using Darkness *Resistance to darkness attacks *Highly resistant to all ranged attacks *Can release a shockwave that deals a lot of damage Speed Surge- *Moves and attacks much faster *Can jump farther *Can release a shockwave that deals minor damage and greatly slows down opponents Crystal Surge- *Gains an 85% resistance to all attacks *Gains a resistance to psychic attacks *Can shoot a purple beam made of an unknown energy *Can make a pulse of energy that does a large amount of damage Radiation Surge- *Regeneration becomes much faster *Nearby monsters' regen is impaired *Can release a shockwave which deals a huge amount of damage |-|Critical Mass= *Becomes much stronger *Grows taller *Becomes more durable *Regen becomes faster *Gains a special crystal beam that deals a lot of damage *Can make a crystal energy pulse |-|Other Attributes= *Temporarily stuck in Critical Mass as a result of absorbing all 7 types of crystals *Has a strong hatred of Clayface, though exact reasons are unknown Quotes Trivia FeMuto's page has been renamed quite a few times. Category:Leaders Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Mutos Category:Chaotic Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Necromancers Category:Married Category:Predators Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Daidaikaiju